


what a wonderful world

by adrina_stark



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, No Dialogue, Soulmates - Colours Appearing, useless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrina_stark/pseuds/adrina_stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't realise it at first, the first time he actually sees Riley, everything is so overwhelming it's almost impossible to remember what the world was like before. But he sees blue. It should be some kind of cosmic joke, that he meets the eyes of Riley Blue and is able to see the same color but he's a little too busy running for his life and sharing his body to have a good laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a wonderful world

Will lives in a world of gray, which always amuses him because as a cop, everything is supposed to be black and white, right and wrong, good and evil. Not filled with various shades.

 

He's always been curious about the colors but been told time and time again, 'that's how the world was' and that it shouldn't be questioned. Just like he shouldn't claim to see missing girls.

 

He took an art class in school anyway, always strayed too close to pissing off the authorities in his life anyway and he learnt. About the colours, the tales around finally being able to see them, what the certain colors meant. It fascinated him, it appalled his father.

 

He didn't realise it at first, the first time he actually sees Riley, everything is so overwhelming it's almost impossible to remember what the world was like before. But he sees blue. It should be some kind of cosmic joke, that he meets the eyes of Riley Blue and is able to see the same color but he's a little too busy running for his life and sharing his body to have a good laugh.

 

It's not until he's on the mountain that he truly appreciates it. He's holding a gun, ready to kill himself to save the others and to stop feeling her pain when he just sees. The sky is blue and endless and amazing.

 

It can't end when the world is blue.

 

He's trying to convince Riley to stay, that they can fight but it's so hard. The pain is so much, it takes everything in him to make the attempt but he has to, if Riley has managed the pain everyday, he can do just one. It can't be over when he can see the blue tinge to her lips and cheeks, see the blue of his own eyes. This should be the beginning.

 

* * *

 

Figuring out soulmate color appearances takes second place when attempting to hide from an evil organisation that wants to literally take you apart (and also spending most of your time on a drug high), so Will assumes his new ability to see blue is a part of his connection with Riley rather than being a sensate.

 

His assumption is proven wrong when he meets Kala. She had spent most her time making him a concoction to block his sensate ability but keep him conscious. He knew from Riley that she had tested it on herself to ensure it worked correctly and didn't have any short term side effects so the first thing he does when she arrives at the safe house is wrap her in a hug, for himself and for her, he knows that he is in part responsible for the bags under her eyes.

 

It's after he pulls back, the smell of jasmine still filling his senses, world spinning from their sharing, that he sees the red of her shirt, on her lips. From her startled expression, she's seeing something new as well but they're on a clock and evil organisations come first.

 

He has time to think though. He wonders sensates and soulmates are simply one in the same and he wants to actually meet the rest, not just for the colors. Kala didn't have to come all the way from Mumbai but she did, one too many people asking who you're talking to and Will gets it, how it feels to be alone and potentially insane.

 

He's entranced by the red bead of his blood but then his senses are dulled. His world is suddenly quiet and it's like a piece of him - more - has been stolen. But if this is the price of protection, it is one he will pay everyday.

 

* * *

 

They meet up with Nomi and Amanita once he's safer to be around and he's ready for his world to change, to be made anew. It's kind of blinding really, to touch skin and see the white's of someone's eyes, see the teeth shining through red lips.

 

The colors are starting to make sense to him, blue for Riley, for the trust he always felt for her, the peace she always sought. Red for Kala, for strength that simmers underneath lowered eyes, her passion, determination, for the way she can literally blow away those who would threaten her own.

 

White for Nomi, perfection, completion, purity.

 

Kala has since returned to her life and a slightly safer environment but with the four of them, it feels like they are finally getting some traction against Whispers, that they might finally be free.

 

* * *

 

The world spins and he's looking at himself and seeing green appear before his own eyes before he realises Capheus is clapping him on the back, an easy grin on his face. He's a bit gentler with Riley, but no less excited almost as though he's forgetting he's there to be a getaway driver. Or maybe that is part of his excitement.

 

Capheus is very enthused for Seoul, head craning each way like he's five years old again and Will can't help grinning himself as he takes in the green of the leaves in between the tall towers. It's new and exciting and Will feels a different sort of connection to Capheus now, knows the harmony he has now that he's chosen his path, that he won't compromise his morals regardless of the consequences. It makes Will feel young and hopeful.

 

* * *

 

The jailbreak goes well, as far as jailbreaks go. Will is backup as Riley swaps between sharing skills with Nomi, Sun and Wolfgang, depending on what's needed and they actual manage to make it to Sun before the alarm starts blaring.

 

Will has his turn to be useful as he picks the handcuff strapping Sun's leg to the chair, keeping her secure before they can run more tests. His knuckle brushes skin as  he removes the cuff and you'd think he'd be used to the sensation but now, but it's dizzying and awe inspiring each time. He's surprised when the world looks the same when he looks at the cuff in his hand and know it's different to the rest of the gray.

 

His knowledge is instinctual and how he knows it is about question 70 on his list. But the cuff is silver and he truly looks at Sun, her fluid movements, the sensitivity hiding behind her eyes and it suits. Then they hear the guards coming and her eyes harden and it's kind of terrifying seeing her in action, swapping between her own body and Riley's, lost in her own form of freedom.

 

* * *

 

The first time he meets Wolfgang it's vaguely terrifying when the world grows darker. It takes him a moment to adjust and realise it's not darker, he can just see black. He's finally glad his mental connection is blocked from the other sensates as he knows the last thing Wolfgang needs is more people fearing him, however quickly the feeling passes.

 

Will's not sure he likes this addition to his world, it's easier not to be afraid of the dark when you can't really see it. But he's staring at the stars one night with Sun, simply enjoying the silence when he realises how much the black adds to his life. It adds contrast and enhances other colors, on its own it might scare him but the whole point is that they are not alone. Not anymore.

 

The black doesn't scare him much after this.

 

* * *

 

It takes some time to meet Lito, who's always on call if they need him but facing some backlash from the press regarding his recent announcement and can't be there for them in person.

 

Lito decides he needs some time away and finally wants to tell Hernando and Daniela of his connection and thinks they'll take it better if most of the cluster is there to prove it. Will's already had this conversation with Diego and his Dad so he feels slightly prepared for it.

 

Finally connecting to Lito is like fitting the finally piece of the puzzle in his life. He blinks and he can finally see the purple of Daniela's nails, pick out the color from the airport shop.

 

It's glorious, like a burst of light and creativity and he's complete.

 

The other two do take some time to convince and Will watches it with amusement, unable to help with the demonstrations. Lito's grinning from ear to ear when they finally do believe, happy that he can finally be open about all the important aspects of his life.

 

* * *

 

He picks up more colors somehow, it might be osmosis as his connection with the other sensates grows or simply that soulmates are supposed to be a gradual thing. He's stopped trying to find out the why, he sees colors and can talk to people across oceans using his mind. He's starting to simply roll with it.

 

However it works, one day he wakes up and he sees brown. Their current hide out is run down, floorboards rotting and it's not until he's brushing his teeth absently staring into the mirror when his gaze suddenly focuses. He has brown hair.

 

Riley laughs at him when she comes in five minutes later to see him poking at his hair, toothpaste dribbling on his chin.

 

He finds out from Nomi that it's her color for Amanita, down-to-earth and protection, and Amanita does end up slapping him on the head, a treat for his sudden fascination with her skin.

 

He asks Lito after, who the yellow and orange belong to and discovers that Lito saw yellow that day in the museum. The color appeared slowly as Hernando spoke about the art, nose crinkling as he pushed his glasses up his nose and passion in his soul.

 

Lito woke up seeing orange the day after Daniela left, sacrificing her happiness and safety to fix her mistake and he ignored it as he ignored so much. Will doesn't need the connection to feel Lito's shame and the hand he places on the other man's back seems like an insignificant source of comfort.

 

Will rocks back in his chair that evening, looking at his family, those physically here and those he knows are hanging about and smiles to himself, colors dancing in his eyes and thinks it couldn't get much better than this.

 

* * *

 

He asks after Whispers is gone and his connection is once again open, if they saw something when they met him.

 

The answer he received surprises him and he's a little disappointed. He knows his reaction is silly and he's attempting to work on his fragile masculinity (Lito likes to help with that every time they meet) but it was the environment he was raised him and it does take some effort.

 

He's going through his childhood things, taking what he'll need to his new home - one with plenty of spare rooms -  when he finds his old art book. He flicks through to their ideas of the meaning of color and smiles when he reads pink. 'Unconditional love and nurturing', look back at him from the page and he smiles. It really could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this idea came into my head but soulmates are my weakness. I was just going to do it for the cluster but the others are pretty much honourary members anyway (I'm excited for season 2 for Hernando/Daniela to find out).


End file.
